Coup fatal
by SuSuko-Chan
Summary: House, l'inébranlable diagnosticien. La douleur est son lot quotidien, son fardeau et la raison pour laquelle il est devenu cet homme esseulé. Rien de pire ne peu lui arriver après avoir sombrer dans la drogue et la douleur... Ah bon ?
1. Douleur

_Salut à tous =D ! _

_Tout d'abord merci de lire ma petite Fanfic, j'en suis honorée.*-* _  
><em>C'est ma première fic, comme vous pouvez le voir et j'ai choisi de la faire sur le thème de Dr. House une série qui à mon goùt ne manque d'un certain piment et qui sort assez de l'ordinaire je trouve. J'ai essayé de garder au maximum le caractère respectif des personnages, car c'est très important à mes yeux, vu que c'est cela qui caractérise la série. <em>

_Cette fic est intemporelle, elle ne se passe pas pendant une saison précise. Mais vu comme ça évolue je dirais que Cuddy et House ne sont pas encore sortie ensemble mais ce n'est pas définitif. Alors, que rajouter ? Ah oui, un léger Huddy. Je suis pas fan du couple mais c'est toujours pour rester réaliste par rapport à la série. Si vous avez des questions, des avis, des corrections à faire (Je suis pas une pro de l'ortho' /PAN/), n'hésitez pas à reviewer. Meme si vous trouvez ça nul, n'hésitez pas. J'aimerai juste savoir si je suis au moins un peu doué pour ça, je ne sais pas trop ce que je vaux._

_Au niveau des textes médicaux toussah, toussah, je vais essayer de me renseigner un maximum pour rendre le tout le plus réaliste possible et le plus vrai possible, surtout. J'aime bien lire une fic et à la fin me dire; "Ah j'ai vraiment appris quelquechose!". Et j'aimerai que ça soit le cas pour vous, chers lecteurs. Logiquement, tout ce que je devrais écrire sera vrai. Si ça ne l'est pas je le préciserai._

_J'aime bien les fic's assez sombre, donc je vais tenter de faire évoluer cette fic dans ce sens là. Pour le moment, il n'y a pas de scène violente ou autre, donc tout le monde est le bienvenue. `Fin c'est un pitit peu déprimant quand meme. =p _

_Voyez par vous meme... *-*_

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Les personnages appartiennent à la série "House, M.D". L'intrigue de l'histoire provient de ma pure imagination._

_Good Lecture! (trop forte en anglais, Oh Yeah 8D)_

* * *

><p>Le réveil résonna dans la chambre, il indiquait 10:00 AM. House n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit et ce satané réveil le lui rappelait bien. Il envoya valser cedernier au fond de la pièce ne pouvant plus supporter ce son strident lui vrillant les tympans et lui augmantant considérablement sa douleur la jambe. Il s'assit lentement sur son lit tout en massant frénétiquement sa cuisse. Il pris d'une main vascillante son tube de Vicodin et le vida. Il n'y avait que quelques pillules. Wilson devrait encore lui faire une autre ordonnance. Ça ferait déjà la deuxième cette semaine. Il rechignerait un peu, lui dirait que s'il continuait comme ça il se bousillerait la santé mais finalement il le ferait tout de même plier, comme d'habitude.<p>

Après quelques minutes à attendre que son médicament fétiche face effet, il se leva mais sa jambe déficiente ne fut pas apte à soutenir son corps et il s'étala lamentablement sur la moquette, de tout son long. Il pesta allégrement;

_"Combien de temps devrais-je trainer cette satané jambe inutile !, _hurla-t-il presque avant de rajouter dans un murmure_, Pathétique..."_

Pris d'un accès de colère il renversa sa table de chevet, déversant ainsi tout son contenu sur le sol. Sur le plancher, son téléphone vibrait. Il ne voulait pas prendre, cependant, il regarda le numéro affiché. Après quelques secondes de réflexion il appuya sur un bouton.

_"On a pas idée de réveiller les gens une heure pareille !"_ tonna House faisant fi de sa douleur.

_"Ça fait déjà deux heures que vous devriez être ici, je vous signale, House. On a un cas."_

_"Encore heureux que vous ne m'appeliez pas pour rien, Foreman. Mais désolé, je prends ma journée pour aujourd'hui. Tchao!"_

***Bip Bip***

Il raccrocha en mettant un soupir bruyant.

_"Mais..."_ Foreman n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

_"Bon, eh bien on dirait que House ne viendra pas aujourd'hui"_ grimaça-t-il en désactivant le haut-parleur.

_"On devrait peut-être l'attendre, non ? Il va peut-être arriver plus tard, comme à son habitude.__" _ajouta Numéro Treize.

_"Je dis qu'on devrait surtout profiter du jour de congé qu'il nous offre..."_ Joignant les gestes la parole, Chase se leva derechef et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la porte en verre.

_"Chase! Reviens. On est médecin avant tout, et notre boulot c'est de soigner les gens, tu te rappelles ? Ce n'est pas parce que House se met à faire des caprices qu'on doit arrêter de faire notre travail."_ Foreman inclina la tête pour bien marquer ses propos.

_"Tout ce que tu veux c'est jouer les chefs. Alors moi, désolé, mais j'n'en suis pas."_ dit-il d'un ton insolent. Chase ferma la porte derrière lui et tourna les talons sous les yeux à la fois consternés et désabusés de ces collègues."

_"Pour ceux qui s'interessent un tant soit peu aux patients, j'ai trouvé au urgence une jeune femme de..."_commença Foreman pour être abruptement interrompu par l'entrée du Dr. Cuddy. Toujours aussi élégante et sexy. Elle portait un tailleur gris et noir moulant, comme d'habitude, ses formes avantageuses. Ce qui ne lui empêche pas d'avoir une certaine prestance et un air manifeste d'autorité.

_"Je peux savoir où s'en est allé Chase ? Qui lui a donné l'autorisation de partir comme ça? On est déjà en déficit de chirurgiens, alors si des médecins se mettent quitter ainsi l'hopital, je ne sais pas..."_ Elle s'arrêta net et soupira tout en se tenant la tête. Elle ne voulait pas encore entrer dans un monologue qui ne lui servirait qu'à faire monter sa tension qui était déjà bien mise à l'épreuve avec tout le travail administratif quotidien. Elle tiqua sur un détail.

_"Où est House?"_ rajouta-t-elle.

_"Il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, d'après ce qu'il a dit..."_ répliqua Cameron avec un sourire pincé qui lui était bien caractéristique.

Cuddy soupira encore une fois et déposa un dossier sur la grande table centrale.

_"Je veux que vous vous occupiez de ce cas en particulier, ce patient est un grand pont de la politique. Je ne veux pas de vagues! Il a vu plusieurs médecins mais aucun n'a réussi à savoir ce qu'il avait. À vous de jouez."_

Elle fit volte-face tout en faisant claquer ses talons, avant de franchir la porte elle ajouta:

_"Et dites Chase que je veux qu'il revienne ici, TOUT DE SUITE."_

Numéro Treize hocha ostensiblement la tête et pris son portable pour prévenir l'interessé. Quant à Foreman, il se leva, pris le dossier médical pour ensuite se rendre auprès du tableau blanc.

_"Diagnostique différentiel pour..."_

**´°._|POV House|_.°`**

House était en sueur, il n'avait plus de quoi soulager sa douleur. Il aurait voulu taillader sa jambe pour détourner son attention de ce mal qui lui rongeait chaque jour un peu plus sa jambe. Le docteur acariâtre était assis à même le sol de sa salle-de-bain, près des toilettes. Plus pratique; il était nauséeux à cause de l'opacié et de sa jambe atrophié. Il eut un relent et vida tout ce qu'il avait dans son estomac directement dans la cuvette des W-C. Il s'assis difficilement sur le bord de la baignoire, et fut frappé par son propre reflet sur le miroir.

Ses yeux bleus ressortaient plus que qu'à la normal, malgré les poches importantes qui se trouvaient sous ceux-ci. Sa sclérotique était veinée de rouge. Cela faisait bien plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas rasé cette barbe qui lui mangeait au moins la moitié du visage. Généralement, elle lui donne un sex-apeal particulier mais là, il ressemblait plus un fantôme désincarné. Ses joues étaient creusées allongeant encore plus son faciès longiligne. Greg n'avait pas mangé correctement depuis longtemps, enfin, si on ne comptait pas tout ce qu'il avait régurgité. Il tendit le bras devant lui pour atteindre le scalpel se trouvant sur le rebord de l'évier en émail blanc. Il le regarda reluire tout en le faisant rouler entre son index et son pouce. Wilson était injoignable, toutes ses cachettes les plus inviolables étaient vides, et personne ne viendrait sonner la porte pour lui apporter une livraison toute fraîche de Vicodin dans un emballage cadeau. Il lui restait plus qu'à faire comme à l'époque où il était en sevrage. Une incision assez profonde libérerait des endorphines qui lui servira d'anagelsique "naturel", de plus, le cerveau ne saurait gérer qu'une seule douleur à la fois. Ça lui donnera un peu de répis, même si le laps de temps était assez cours, ça lui suffirait. Il posa la lame tranchante sur bras tout en appliquant une force de plus en plus grand. Quelques gouttes de sang se mirent à perler.

***Drriiing, Driiing***

Il ne se soucia guère de la personne qui s'évertuait à sonner. Il continuait son entreprise et traçait une ligne sanglante sur son bras.

_"HOUSE! Je sais que vous êtes là! Votre voiture est devant la porte, et je sais qu'avec votre jambe vous n'irez nul part par ce temps! Ouvrez!" _

_"Cuddy ?"_

Elle se mit à frapper violemment à la porte.

_"Raah!"_

Il jetta le scalpel dans la baignoire et s'épongea le bras avec la première serviette qui lui passa sous la main. Il devait aller ouvrir, elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau si facilement. Il attrapa sa canne accroché à l'arcade de la porte et clopina jusqu'à l'entrée. Cuddy toquait toujours avec autant de hargne. Il entrouvrit la porte en prenant soin de mettre son bras entaillé hors du champs de vision de la doyenne.

_"Enfin!"_ Se réjouit-elle presque.

_"Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes, ici? Je suis en congé."_ déclara-t-il d'un ton acide pour paraître le plus naturel possible.

_"Qui est-ce qui vous a autoriser à...,_elle ne finit pas sa phrase_, House, est-ce que vous êtes sûr que tout va bien? Vous avez l'air épuisé."_

_"Ah bon? C'est pas pour ça que les gens prennent congé? Pour se reposer? Merci de la confirmation, aurevoir."_ Il voulu refermer la porte mais Cuddy la coinça avec son pied à la dernière minute:

_"Attendez."_

_"Quoi ?"_

_"Je peux entrer ?"_

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et pénétra dans sa garçonière. House roula des yeux devant cette noireaude s'imisçant dans son antre.

_"Je ne me souviens pas avoir dire, oui."_

_"Parce que vous ne l'avez pas fait._

Elle jetta un coup d'oeil circulaire, le living-room était dans un état vraiment pitoyable. Des sachets de chips éventrés gisaient ça et là ainsi que des verres et une bouteille de Scotch quasiment vide. Elle ramassa au sol un tube de Vicodin vide.

_"Hum, depuis quand vous avez échangé votre appartement contre une grotte? Il fait très sombre et... depuis quand n'avez-vous pas nettoyé ce dépotoir?"_

_"Depuis que vous n'êtes pas venue en soubrette pour faire le ménage"_

Cuddy ne put réprimer un petit sourire. Elle observa House d'un faux air réprobateur. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua son bras.

_"Qu'avez-vous fait à votre bras ? Vous vous êtes blessé?"_

_"Oui, j'ai glissé sur la savonette en voulant prendre mon bain et voilà, une belle blessure."_

_"Bien sur... Vous devriez me montrez ça." _s'enquit-elle d'un ton définitivement inquiet.

_"C'est bon, d'ailleurs...argh...!"_

Il fut pris d'une violente douleur à la jambe. Il se mis à suer à grosses gouttes et à gemir de douleur. Il se rattrapa à la commode.

_"House! House !" _

Sa voix lui parvenait feutrée et lointaine. Que des bruits bourdonnant. La lumière l'aveuglait. Il sentait son coeur se mettre à battre à tout rompre. Sa vision s'embrouillait. L'air lui manquait cruellement même s'il respirait à grand poumon. Ces yeux semblaient vouloir sortir de leur orbite et de ses mains il tatonna l'espace autour de lui cherchant à tout prix un appui. Chaque battement de son coeur semblait le conduire à une mort certaine. La douleur mêlée à cette sensation était insoutenable pour lui.

_"...Non...pas..."_ articula-t-il péniblement avant de sentir ces forces l'abandonner. Il sentit Cuddy le rattraper lui évitant une lourde chute.

_"Allo! Ici le Dr Cuddy, je demande une ambu..."_

House tomba dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu, messieurs, dames. Quelque chose à ajouter ? *-*<em>


	2. Inquiètude

Résumé : _House décide de ne pas se rendre à l'hôpital à cause d'une douleur aiguë à la jambe. Il décide de prendre un jour de congé. Pendant ce temps, son équipe prend un cas. Cuddy s'inquiétant de son absence, décide de se rendre à son appartement. Après une courte discussion House fait un malaise._

Ce chapitre est assez 'médical' je trouve. Perso' moi j'adore mais je suis consciente que tout le monde ne va pas forcément accrocher. Nah mais sérieux, Dr House sans truc-bidule médical, ben c'est plus Dr. House... Oo Bah vii, en plus faut bien que j'explique ce qu'il a, Sacrebleu!

En tout cas, bonne lecture! N'hésitez pas à commentez. Ce n'est pas la popularité que je recherche mais à m'améliorer!

Spirituel, n'est-ce pas ? *sort*

* * *

><p>Les sirènes de l'ambulance étaient enclenchées, les trois personnes présentes à l'arrière étaient chahutées dans tout les sens à cause de la vitesse du véhicule. L'une d'entre elle était un corps étal, relié à plusieurs appareils médicaux dont un respirateur et un électrocardiogramme. Les constantes étaient basses, sauf pour les battements. La machine indiquait en lettres rouges est clignotantes : <em>110 BMP. <em>Encore un peu et il entrait en tachycardie. C'est sans doute pour cela que le défibrillateur se trouvait à proximité de la civière. L'alerte cardiaque s'était déclenchée, émettant un bip sonore régulier qui n'aidait vraiment pas détendre l'ambiance extrêmement tendue. Cuddy était assise dans l'ambulance, à droite du corps. Elle ne faisait qu'observer les moniteurs, à l'affut du moindre changement. Sa mine était inquiète et pâle. Soudain, elle ouvrit grand les yeux et sa bouche s'agrandit:

_"De l'héparine! Vite! Le caillot s'est reformé."_ Hurla-t-elle presque sur l'urgentiste en face d'elle.

Cette dernière sursauta à cause du ton ferme que l'administratrice utilisa. Ses mains tremblaient, elle avait beaucoup trop de pression du fait de la présence de la doyenne mais elle répliqua quand même sur un ton qui se voulait assuré:

_"Je viens juste de lui en administrer une ampoule! "_

_"Espèce d'idiote! Vous voyez bien que sa saturation est à 70! Il est hypoxique! Faites votre boulot bon sang!" _Cuddy était affligé par le manque de réaction et de la bêtise de son vis-à-vis.

_"Bien, madame..."_ Elle s'exécuta en baissant les yeux, fuyant son regard. Elle se serva dans la boîte qui se trouvait derrière elle puis vida les fluidifiants directement dans les veines du malade via le cathéter. Son oxygène remonta péniblement et son bras eut un soubresaut imperceptible.

House, les yeux mi-clos, observait l'agitation qui se déroulait autour de lui. C' était comme si tout ça ne le concernait pas. Il était hors du temps, il ne sentait plus rien. Tout doucement il se sentait glisser dans un sommeil comateux... Une main glacée se glissa dans la sienne:

_"Tout va bien se passer, House. Je suis là ..."_ Son ton tremblant trahissait ses paroles réconfortantes.

Il ne l'écoutait déjà plus, son esprit était loin. House pensait à autre chose. Il se disait qu'il aurait pu prévoir ce malaise. C'est vrai, les prémices étaient plus que clair; sa douleur lancinante, la fièvre...et tout le reste. C'était évident! Surtout pour lui, le plus grand diagnosticien de tout les temps! (Oui oui, son égo va très bien...!). Il aurait pu l'éviter, cette foutue embolie pulmonaire qui lui coûterait peut-être cette misérable vie qui était la sienne. Son cerveau était embrumé mais une idée s'imposa cependant à lui. Peut-être que...son subconscient l'avait aveuglé, l'empêchant de réaliser, de diagnostiquer ce qui lui tait en train de lui arriver, parce que... parce qu'il voulait que ça se passe ainsi. Cette situation l'arrangeait. Plus jamais il ne souffrirait...Juste la paix.

_"House! Restez avec nous!"_

Voyant qu'il était en train de perdre connaissance, Cuddy attrapa House aux épaules et le secoua énergiquement, sans résultat. Princeton Plainsboro n'était pas encore en vu, et il n'était pas assuré que Grégory réussisse à tenir jusque là; la brune en avait pleinement conscience.

**°o_|Quelques heures plus tard|_o°**

La pièce était très grande et immaculée, une forte odeur d'aseptisé stagnait dans l'air. La chambre était très lumineuse. En effet, les rideaux étaient grands ouverts. Il faisait très froid, sans doute pour empêcher la propagation des microbes. Plusieurs lits se trouvaient en quinconce de part et d'autre de la salle, tous séparé par des tentures assez fines. Parfois, le calme était perturbé par quelques gémissements que les patients émettaient. Les logos d'érable sur les portes indiquaient bien qu'on se trouvait à l'hôpital de Princeton Plainsboro.

Un corps était étendu sur un lit, immobile, des infirmières s'affairaient autour de lui. C'était House.

**°o_|POV House|_o°**

Ses paupières étaient lourdes et son corps totalement engourdi. Ces sens étaient sans dessus-dessous, il lui semblait qu'il flottait dans un nuage cotoneux. Mais la réalité le rattrapa bien vite. Il repris pleinement connaissance de son corps et de sa douleur. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, il était encore trop dans les vapes. House entendait une voix féminine; il n'arrivait pas à la reconnaitre. Il tenta de bouger les doigts et il y arriva après plusieurs secondes d'efforts. La personne qui était avec lui le remarqua:

_" Docteur House? Vous êtes éveillé? "_

Ce dernier fronça la sourcil, le son de sa voix résonna dans son crâne, lui développant une céphalée monumentale. Tout ce dont il avait besoin c'est d'un peu de calme. Il voulu faire comme si de rien n'était mais la femme se fit de plus en plus insistante alors il ouvrit un oeil. Il essaya d'articuler quelques mots mais il n'y parvint pas.

_" Les sédatifs font encore effet, c'est normal. Vous vous sentez mieux?"_ répondit l'infirmière d'une voix mielleuse.

Il hocha la tête faiblement.

_" Vous savez ce qui vous est arrivé ? Vous avez fait une embolie pulmonaire à cause d'un caillot formé dans votre jambe, il s'est ensuite détaché et à atteint les poumons. Votre vie était en danger, on a dû..."_

House se sentit immergé par un sentiment de panique avant même qu'elle put finir sa phrase. Qu'avait-il fait à sa jambe? Il ne l'a sentait plus du tout! La douleur était partie mais il n'avait plus aucune sensation. Il se mit à se débattre essayant tant bien que mal de se relever pour atteindre son membre. La soignante essaya de le calmer tout en lui clamant que tout aller bien. Elle tenta de le faire recoucher mais voyant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien seule, elle se résolut à appuyer sur le bouton d'urgence. Bien vite, deux médecins rappliquèrent.

_"Éloignez-vous, _invectiva l'un des deux médecin à l'encontre de l'aide-soignante qui semblait désemparée,_ Il faut lui injecter 5mg de diazépam ! Vite! Il est en pleine crise!"_ *

Pendant ce temps, House faisait des grands mouvements désordonnés, tout en hurlant de le laisser tranquille, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de calmant. Il ne supportait pas qu'on le traite comme quelqu'un qui avait perdu la raison et il essayait vainement de le leur faire comprendre.

_"BON SANG LAISSEZ-MOI! JE VEUX JUSTE SAVOIR CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT À MA JAMBE! JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT LUCIDE JE VOUS DIS!"_

Les personnes qui l'entouraient ne semblaient pas l'écouter, pensant qu'il était en plein délirium. Un homme grand et mince au cheveux blonds s'empara d'une seringue de diazépam qu'il avait pris dans le tiroir d'urgence.

_"Calmez-vous Monsieur, tout va bien se passer."_

_" Non ça va pas ! " _répliqua-t-il.

_" Tenez-le! Pour que je puisse lui faire une injection en IV! **"_

Le deuxième homme l'agrippa fermement, il était bien plus fort que House qui était encore engourdi. Ni une ni deux, il le plaqua sur le lit. Le blond planta l'aiguille dans le bras de House de manière assez sèche.

_" Non! " _s'écria le diagnosticien_.  
><em>

Le liquide froid s'insinua dans ses veines et bien vite il sentit le produit faire effet. Tout doucement, ses muscles se relâchèrent et il retomba sur son lit.

_"Pourquoi..." _susurra House.

_"C'est bon, la situation est sous contrôle" _Le médecin s'adressait à l'infirmière.

Le docteur Cameron arriva en trombe dans la salle, essoufflée. Elle pris quelques secondes pour se remettre de sa course à travers l'hôpital. La blonde observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux: Une jeune femme en blouse rose qui semblait avoir du mal à s'être remis de ce qui s'est passé, deux autres hommes qui essayaient de remettre House dans une position plus confortable. En effet, il n'était pas dans la meilleure des postures après s'être évanoui. Cameron était effarée, elle se demandait pourquoi tout ce monde était en ébullition.

_"On m'a bipé. Que s'est-il passé? Il y a eu des complications? "_

"_Il semblerait que le docteur House aie fait une crise de panique." _répondit l'un deux en réajustant la couverture du patient.

_"Une crise de panique? House?"_

_"Oui. Hum, l'infirmière Ellen m'a dit qu'il avait parlé de sa jambe. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a cru. "_

Cameron soupira mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

_" Vous lui avez dit quoi ?"_

_"Hum... Il était incontrôlable, on n'a pas pu le raisonner."_

_"Avez-vous au moins essayé ? Il fallait lui dire que vous aviez dû anesthésier sa jambe à cause de la douleur et des dégâts. Sa jambe a toujours été un sujet très sensible"_

_"Je suis désolé" _ajouta-t-il la mine contrite.

Allison quitta les lieux, ne voulant même pas perdre son temps à répondre à son interlocuteur. Elle avait quelqu'un à prévenir et même à rassurer.

Un somptueux bureau était caché sous des tonnes de paperasses. Une femme à la mine soucieuse épluchait les différents formulaires s'y trouvant. Elle pesta quelques fois pour finir par jeter ce qu'elle tenait dans une poubelle déjà remplie à ras-bord. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de son bureau:

_"Oui? Entrez!"_

_"Dr Cuddy... Excusez-moi de vous déranger."_

Cuddy leva les yeux et en essaya de feindre de l'indifférence elle l'interrogea de manière assez directe.

_" Vous avez des nouvelles de House? Il s'est réveillé? "_

_" Oui et oui. Mais on a dû le ré-anesthésier. " _

_"Pourquoi ? "_

_" Crise de panique, à propos de sa jambe il paraîtrait." _

_" Hum...Sa jambe..."  
><em>

L'administratrice plongea dans ses pensées et signa un papier où était écrit en capital : Investissement; Eidenberg Corporation. Encore des papiers urgents qu'elle aurait dû rendre il y a une semaine. Elle avait la tête ailleurs ces temps-ci. Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes. La blonde hésitait: devait-elle partir et laisser Cuddy seule avec elle-même? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement.

_"Savons-nous quels sont les dégâts causés par le caillot sur sa jambe?" _

_"Pas encore, on ne sait pas savoir. Il faut attendre qu'il se réveille mais tout indique qu'il y a pas mal de tissu nécrosé. Ça s'annonce mal...De plus, il n'est pas exclu qu'il aie d'autres infarctus. J'ai aussi fait un examen toxicologique. Je me suis dis que il a peut-être... Bref! Je pense que ces caillots ne se sont pas formés par pur hasard mais j'attends toujours les résultats."_

Cuddy savait déjà tout ça. Elle avait déjà lu le dossier de House, mais elle voulait sans doute entendre cela de la bouche de Cameron.

_"Bien, vous pouvez retournez vous occupez de votre vrai cas."_

Cameron ne suivit pas les injonctions de sa supérieure et resta debout au milieu de la pièce_._

_"Qu'y a-t-il Dr. Cameron?"_

_" Je...Je suis là si vous avez besoin d'aide" _dit-elle maladroitement._  
><em>

Son interlocutrice émit un petit rire ironique:

_"Croyez-moi, je suis contente que House soit hors-service. Malgré qu'il soit le meilleur médecin de cet hôpital, il est aussi le plus coûteux. Je vais enfin pouvoir respirer, je n'aurai pas à être après lui pour réparer ses bêtises!"_

La diagnosticienne ne parut pas convaincue de son petit speech. Ça ressemblait plus à un texte maintes et maintes fois répété qu'à ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Elle n'insista cependant pas et partie. Encore quelques heures de plus à attendre pour savoir si la jambe de House tiendrait. Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle n'osait imaginer la réaction d'House._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>INFO'S COMPLÉMENTAIRES<span>_  
><em>**

**_* _Je préviens que j'ai aucune idée de la dose nécessaire de diazépam pour calmer quelqu'un. ^^ J'ai mis 5mg au hasard parce que je n'ai pas réussi à trouver une réponse satisfaisante. Si vous savez, faites-moi en part. :3**

**** IV signifie : 'intraveineuse'. P'tite abréviation fréquemment utilisée.**

_Petite explication de ce qu'a House: _

_Formation d'un caillot dans sa jambe empêchant le sang de passer (d'où la nécrose des tissus de sa jambe) , il s'est ensuite détaché et à atteint le poumon ce qui a causé une embolie pulmonaire et une tachycardie. Il est toujours dans le rouge là, il peut faire un autre infarctus à tout moment é.è, le pauvre. La cause du caillot est pour le moment inconnue :3 Patience mes enfants._

* * *

><p><strong><span>RÉPONSES REVIEWS<span>**

huddyfangirl_ : _Ahaaa, t'inquiète il ne va pas mourir si facilement, pas sans avoir souffert un minimum. Niark Niark! x)

croux49 : Merci de ta review et de tes compliments. Je ne pensais pas que j'écrivais très bien. " Ce qui me fait encore plus plaisir c'est que tu me dises que le caractère des perso's est respecté! *-* Pour ce qui en est du Huddy, il est possible qu'il y en aie... Fufu...8D

CoolMhouse : Waaah ça fait plaisir de voir que j'ai réussi à te faire ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti en l'écrivant_._ Et nah ce n'est pas une crise cardiaque, c'est bien pire 8D ! Ta review m'a motivé à finir le chapitre deux aujourd'hui. Et Tadaaaa! J'espère que c'est à la hauteur de tes espérances. ._  
><em>

Voila fin du chapitre :3 J'aurai voulu axer encore plus le chapitre sur House mais y'avait pas trop moyen vu qu'il était comateux les 3/4 du temps xD! Donc ça a pas trop été possible...

Je pense faire encore un autre chapitre qui serait le dernier, dans le meilleur des cas ça serait l'avant-dernier. ^^ J'espère que ça vous à plut et que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé à le lire.

À la prochaine, pour la suite (et la fin?) de cette fic! Bisous à tous & à toutes.


	3. Déchéance

_Hellooooooooooo! Je ne suis pas morte. Et oui c'est ZE CHOC. Désolée pour cette absence assez...longue. Mais je n'avais ni le temps ni l'envie de continuer la fiction. Mais ça a eut du bon (ou pas à vous de voir) car j'ai totalement glisser sur autre chose. De nouvelles idées on murit dans mon cerveau malade et je vous aie pondu ceci. TADAAA. _

_J'adore faire souffrir House, ça se voit pas? Et bhen maintenant je vous le dis, comme ça vous le savez. Ce chapitre était, initialement, censé être le dernier mais je me suis embarqué dans tout autre chose. Du coup je ne sais pas quand ça va finir. O_O Enfin je pense surtout que je verrai en fonction des lecteurs. Bien que j'aime écrire pour moi même, j'avoue que j'adore avoir un retour. Je suis plus motivée par écrire._

_J'ai remarqué un truc en écrivant ce chapitre. Ma manière d'écrire se rapproche assez d'un script en plus... romancé évidemment. C'est probablement dû au fait que j'imagine chaque scène visuellement. Est-ce que ça se fait sentir lorsque j'écris?_

_C'est bon promis je vous laiiiiisseuuuh. Bonne lecture._

_(PS: Changement des titres pour les chapitres précédents, je n'aimais pas trop.)  
><em>

* * *

><p>Dehors la noirceur du crépuscule englobait la ville de Princeton. Seule la lumière blafarde et artificiel des réverbères éclairaient celle-ci. Les persiennes étaient grandes ouvertes et on pouvait observer sans retenue la ville et son trafic intense même malgré l'heure tardive. Les voitures filaient, muent par une force inconnue, laissant derrière elles un spectre lumineux.<p>

La team de diagnosticiens étaient réunis autour de la table en verre au centre de la pièce. Ils étaient plongés dans un mutisme qui n'était clairement pas de bon augure pour leur patient actuel. Numéro Treize lisait consciencieusement un article d'une célèbre revue médicale, la mine soucieuse. Le docteur Chase, quant à lui, avait le front accolé à la table et les mains jointes au-dessus de sa tête, signe d'une lassitude à peine voilée. Il se releva et se frotta les yeux en soupirant :

_« On devrait tout reprendre depuis le début. »_

Foreman, les yeux toujours perdus dans le vague lui répondit machinalement :

_« On a déjà tout revu depuis le début... »_

_« … On a tous l'esprit ailleurs avec ce qui est arrivé à House. »_ répliqua Cameron.

_« On ne peut rien faire pour lui, il est très certainement entre de bonnes mains. Princeton-Plainsboro possède les meilleurs chirurgiens du New-Jersey... De plus selon les examens que j'ai pu voir il y a quelques heures, les tissus nécrosés qu'on devra enlever sont négligeables vu son problème initial à la jambe. Et...on peut très bien se débrouiller sans lui. »_ répondit le neurologue avec une pointe d'orgueil.

Chase se leva, excédé par ces tergiversations inutiles. Il fit quelques pas puis se dirigea vers le tableau blanc sous le regard intrigué de ses collègues. L'australien effaça les données déjà inscrites au marqueur délébile et déclara :

_« Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on a? »_

Cameron prit la première la parole :

_« Le premier symptôme a été des troubles du langage, de la fièvre, myalgie...»_

_« La myalgie ne peut-être que des courbatures dues à un état grippal et c'est pareil pour la fièvre. »_ argua Eric d'un air désabusé.

_« Tu ne penses pas que les autres médecins auraient pris cela en considération? »_ déduisit Chase

_« Pas si...»_ tenta Numéro Treize avant que l'irruption d'une personne dans la pièce coupa nette leur discussion.

Il ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à une épave humaine qu'autre chose. Il était bien calé dans une chaise roulante. Son teint était presque livide et ses yeux étaient cerclés de cernes bleuâtres. Il faisait rouler la chaise par l'unique force de ses bras et on se demandait d'où il tirait toute cette énergie. Au niveau du pli du coude se trouvait un pansement discret, signe qu'il avait été récemment perfusé ou encore transfusé.

_« Alors vous en tirez une tronche, on dirait que vous avez vu un mort. »_

_« House! » _s'exclamèrent-ils presque en chœur.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Vous...allez bien? _s'exclama Cameron.

House avait sa jambe bandée et le front perlé de sueur.

_« J'ai dit à l'infirmière que j'avais besoin d'un peu d'intimité et j'en ai profité pour voir comment vous vous dépêtriez sans moi. Et à voir vos têtes j'ai bien fait. Ça fait du bien de voir que sans moi des tonnes de gens mourraient. On s'sent important. »_ peina-t-il à dire non sans se débarrasser de son attitude cynique coutumière._  
><em>

Il se rapprocha de la table où se trouvait le dossier du patient actuel. Les autres étaient restés debout, interdits par l'apparition presque surréel du docteur acariâtre. Chase fut le premier à se reprendre et se dirigea vers lui pour agripper les manches du sièges roulant, voulant le ramener à sa chambre.

_« Vous feriez mieux de vous reposez bien tranquillement vous venez sans doute de vous réveillez et apparemment vous vous en sortez plutôt bien. Arrêtez de faire comme si rien ne pouvez vous toucher. Vous n'êtes pas invincible et ça pourrait vous coûter votre jambe cette fois. Ou bien pire. »_

_« Je ne vous ai rien demandé. »_

House tentait de retenir les roues pour que Chase ne puisse avancer mais ce fut peine perdue étant donné sa faiblesse actuelle. Cameron regardait la scène la mine renfrognée tandis que les autres semblaient approuver. Jamais House ne s'était senti aussi humilié. Il était rejeté de sa propre salle de diagnostique, rejeté comme un rebut dont on avait plus aucune utilité. Il était un poids pour son équipe. Un infirme.

Pris d'un accès de colère il s'agrippa au plan de travail situé près de la table en verre pour se mettre debout sur ses jambes encore fébriles.

Jamais il ne ressentit une douleur aussi forte qu'à cet instant. Il lâcha un cri rauque qui ferait dresser les poils à plus d'une personne. Le blondin, qui était le plus proche, essaya de l'aider, de le rattraper. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il reçut un coup de coude en pleine face de la part de House. Il lâcha ce dernier qui s'affala à terre tandis qu'il portait les mains à son nez ensanglanté et très probablement fracturé vu la violence du coup.

_« Merde! Vous m'avez explosé le nez! »_ hurla presque Chase.

Cameron accourut pour voir l'état de Chase tandis que Foreman s'approcha de House, son visage était dirigé vers le sol et il semblait souffrir le martyr :

_« Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris? Vous avez vraiment besoin que tout soit fait à votre sauce...»_

House n'écoutait déjà plus. Celui-ci cramponna sa blouse médicale au niveau du ventre. Pris par un relent nauséeux, il régurgita sur les chaussures de Foreman tout ce qu'il avait pu avoir dans son ventre sous forme d'une bouillasse jaunâtre infâme.

L'afro-américain recula de quelques pas dégouté à la vue du vomi souillant ses souliers en cuir vernis. Il jeta un œil sévère comme s'il était persuadé que ce dernier l'avait fait exprès. House releva son visage décharné et c'est à ce moment que Foreman se figea dans une expression qui était le fruit d'un mélange entre l'étonnement et l'horreur:

« House...vos yeux...»

Numéro Treize porta sa main à sa bouche d'effroi. Le diagnosticien claudiquant regarda son reflet déformé dans la bouilloire à portée de main. Ses iris étaient d'un bleu aussi limpide qu'à l'accoutumée. Par contre sa sclérotique avait pris une couleur jaune inquiétante.

**°_Ellipse_°**

Plic Ploc, Plic Ploc, faisaient les gouttes du sérum s'écoulant de la pochette plastique transparente au cathéter. Personne ne voulait briser le calme presque sacré qui s'était installé bien malgré eux et chacun se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux l'air affligé. La respiration du malade était ténue. House avait un teint flavescent et ses yeux fixaient un point lointain par-delà la fenêtre.

_« Quel est mon taux de BNC_** 1**_? »_

Numéro Treize lâcha un timide_ « House...» _

_« Dites-le moi. » _répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec et froid.

C'est à ce moment que Wilson débarqua en trombe dans la chambre de soins intensifs. Le docteur cinquantenaire roula des yeux. Il avait vraiment besoin de ça; un boule de guimauve dégoulinante de sentiment. Il intima discrètement à la team de sortir, ce qu'ils firent. Dès qu'ils prirent congé, l'oncologue se mit à faire les cents pas dans la pièce essayant visiblement de contenir sa colère et sans doute une certaine peur.

_« Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi? Es-tu à ce point irresponsable? Tu es pire qu'un adolescent. T'es en mal de reconnaissance? Je...je t'ai prévenu, nous t'avons tous prévenu. La Vicodin...Enfin, House! Tu t'es bousillé le foie à cause de...de...de... Raah!»_

Il se frotta le front pris ne sachant plus quoi dire face au mutisme de son meilleur ami.

_« C'est ma faute, je n'aurais pas du t'en prescrire. Je...hum...Réponds-moi! House! »_

_« C'est vraiment ironique, tout ça, à cause de la douleur. La douleur m'empêchait de me déplacer, le manque de mouvement a provoqué la thrombose qui a fait redoublé la douleur. Comment tu voulais que je réagisse? Que je me fasse une petite tisane de camomille pour calmer le mal? La Vicodin était la seule solu... »_

_« Non! Il y'avait d'autres moyens... Il y a toujours des alternatives. Toujours. » _

Wilson soupira et prit le dossier accroché au lit de House pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Son faciès s'assombrit.

Le diagnosticien aux yeux bleus tendit sa main vers son ami; cette dernière tremblait de manière assez perceptible.

_ « Montre.»_

_« Ta main... Tu trembles. Ton foie est hors-service depuis trop longtemps. La bilirubine... elle a intoxiqué ton SN_** 2**_. Tu as une encéphalopathie hépatique._** 3**_ »_

House ramena sa main vers lui et détourna le regard._  
><em>

_« C'est moi le diagnosticien ici, non? C'est juste de la fatigue, et c'est normal après tout ce qui est arrivé. »_

_« House, réfléchis. Pense à ce qui s'est passé avec Chase. L'encéphalopathie peut provoquer des troubles du comportement. Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça en temps normal. »_

_« J'en avais envie depuis longtemps de toute manière. Son petit air de surfeur m'exaspérait. » _grimaça-t-il.

Son vis-à-vis répliqua au tac-au-tac faisant fi de ses gamineries:_ « Il te faut une greffe de foie au plus vite.»  
><em>

_« On peut... Le lactilol allié à la néomycine... »_

_« C'est expérimental. Ça na pas encore été prouvé. »_

_« Il faut tester. »_

Wilson opina discrètement suite à la dernière phrase de House. Il fallait tester.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi avant que House reprenne la parole:

_« Et Cuddy? »_

_« Hum... Elle m'a demandé de prendre des nouvelles de toi, elle s'en veut. Elle se sent coupable et responsable. Cuddy pense très certainement qu'elle aurait du savoir ce qui était en train de t'arriver alors que toi tu n'en n'avais même pas conscience. » _

_« Je le savais, j'en avais conscience... »_ House murmura ces mots mais Wilson les entendit_._

_« Comment ça?»_

_« Rien, rien. Tiens-moi au courant...vu que je suis clouée au lit à cause de ma jambe. Je veux que tu me fournisses les dossiers du cas qu'on a en ce moment. »_

Malgré sa situation, House ne perdait pas en vue sa vocation première, ce qui était effarant. D'habitude Wilson aurait refusé mais pas cette fois. C'était une situation pour le moins... exceptionnelle. L'oncologue sortit des soins intensifs tel un spectre, sans dire un mot, laissant la place aux infirmières qui s'occupèrent des doses médicamenteuses à lui injecter.

* * *

><p><strong><span>INFO'S COMPLÉMENTAIRES<span>**

**1-** Bilirubine non-conjugué ou encore non-lié, lorsque le foie ne travaille plus correctement (insuffisance hépatique), la bilirubine ne peut être absorber par ce dernier. La BNC est toxique pour l'organisme.

**2-** SN = Système nerveux.

**3-** Encéphalopathie hépatique est provoqué par une insuffisance hépatique, elle entraine des troubles cognitifs (troubles de la personnalité, de la réflexion, etc.)

_Etat Actuel de House_:

_Je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte mais ce chapitre a été super complexe a écrire, trouver une maladie qui colle avec ce que j'avais en tête a été super compliqué et puis pour faire coordonner le tout, je vous explique pas le casse-tête. En bref, si vous avez suivi avant, c'était un caillot qui s'était formé. Ce qui peut arriver lorsque le membre n'est pas assez en mouvement, ou bien que le patient aie des antécédent d'infarctus (ce qui est le cas ici! x) ) Résultat logique des courses, House se gave de médoc's à cause de la douleur (parce que, oui, ça fait mal). Et j'en aie franchement marre de voir que dans la série il a beau prendre des tonnes & des tonnes de Vicodin sans qu'il lui arrive des bricoles. C'est un humain bordel! Il faut ne faut vraiment sous-estimé ce médicament qui (je l'aie en pris au court des recherches) et très toxique et létal. ALORS VOILA, HOUSE N'EST PAS UN SURHOMME! x)_

_Au départ je voulais vraiment pas faire ça mais bon... :) Des avis ?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>REPONSES AUX REVIEWS (assez tardivement je l'avoue xD)<span>**

croux49 :Super contente que ça te plaise. J'essaie de garder un maximum de réalisme par rapport à la série mais bon j'ajoute ma touche perso' aussi. x)  
>J'ai vraiment aimé écrire cette scène la justement, ça fait plaisir de voir que ça se ressent. :D<p>

djnoe: Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu continueras à apprendre des choses avec ce chapitre. ;)

camilia85560: Ta patience a été mise à mal mais voila la suite! Tu vois sa jambe est bien là, mais peut-être pas son foie... Hum. :p

CoolMhouse: Ce n'est pas encore cette fois que je vais me faire mordre par une CoolMhouse enragée. (Ouf!) J'avoue que sur le chapitre dernier, ce n'était pas du tout explicite, mais bon y'avait la soluce en bas de page si j'ose dire. Par contre ici, j'ai essayé d'insérer ça dans l'histoire. Mais je trouve que ça rends pas pareil que dans la série. Je suppose que c'est normal, je n'y connais pas grand chose niveau médical.

HRL: Voila la suite! Merci d'avoir pris la peine de reviewer.


End file.
